A Diary from Durmstrang: Viktor Krum's Life
by Draco Malfoy2
Summary: In the fourth book, Viktor always seemed so nice. But isn't everyone from Durmstrang supposed to be evil? Yes. So what if Viktor never WANTED to go to Durmstrang? Please R&R. I want some reviews before I keep writing more.
1. The First Term

A Diary From Durmstrang: Viktor Krum's Life  
  
(Translasted from the orginal Bulgarian)  
  
  
  
*******************  
  
A/N: Er... I have to give a little disclaimer here. No, it's not about Harry   
  
Potter. It's actually about a book called Wild Magic: The Immortals, by Tamora  
  
Peirce. In Viktor's September 24 entry, he talks about a girl (Daine) he read  
  
about in a book, an how she has a knack with animals. I hereby discalaim the image  
  
of Daine and the book (The Immortals). They are property of Tamora Peirce. What's  
  
Viktor doing reading muggle books anyway? And while I'm busy disclaming,   
  
Viktor Krum, Ivanova, Karakoff, and other characters and animals are property  
  
of J.K. Rowling. The way Durmstrang is portrayed is half mine and half J.K.  
  
Rowling. Marino, Grabo, Werin, and other not-so-important characters are mine.  
  
********************  
  
  
  
The First Year: First Term  
  
  
  
August 31  
  
Well, today I'm being shipped off to Durmstrang. I really wanted to  
  
go to Hogwarts. They say the headmaster at Hogwarts is really nice. But my  
  
father says he'll rot my brain. What's so much better about Durmstrang. How  
  
come I have to go there? It's not like there's anything better about it. At  
  
least, nothing I've heard about.  
  
Mother tooks me to Knockturn Alley to get my supplies a week ago. I   
  
have to ask the question again- why there? Diagon Alley is much better. It has  
  
lots more variety. But again, father says Knockturn Alley was the best place.  
  
I hated it! All those weird hags staring at me- it was freaky! And all my   
  
supplies were so weird. Especially my coat. It's covered in some weird hair,   
  
like Yeti hair. I wouldn't have to wear it if I went to Hogwarts.  
  
Well now I'm here at the Gregovitch wand shop. I hope at least this is  
  
fun! I have to get my wand now. I'll write more when get it.  
  
***  
  
I have such a cool wand! I can't remember what's in it- hornbeam or   
  
something like that. But it looks so neat. I compared it to some of my friends,  
  
it's much thicker. But it's mine, so I love it. But to get it I had to go  
  
through some weird divination process. But now that I have it, I love it!   
  
When I go to Durmstrang (curse it), I'm going be the best spell caster in all the  
  
school! All thanks to my neat wand! And while I'm setting goals, I'll set some  
  
more now. Or, tommorow.  
  
My father has now apparated by me and my mother. We setting of to the  
  
Wizards Trains Incorporated station. Hope my writing isn't too messy while I'm  
  
walking. We'll be arriving any minute. But now mother's telling me to stop  
  
writing in my diary. I have to stop now, but I'll write more on the train.   
  
***  
  
I'm on the train now. But things aren't so good. Grabo (my new friend)  
  
is getting motion sick. And so is Marino. Marino is a Spanish buy who moved to  
  
Bulgaria last year. But the whole of it is that they're both getting sick. I  
  
have no idea why I'm not. Note to self- include something about being resistant  
  
to motion sickness in list of goals tommorow. Hey- if I have a strength, I might  
  
as well play 'em!  
  
I can't wait until I get to Durmstrang! It's not Hogwarts, buy what the  
  
hey? I heard from Grabo about a sport called quidditch. I've never heard about  
  
it before now. But for a good reason- father always made me brew potions instead  
  
of playing. Bah to him! I'm done writng for today. I'll right again   
  
tommorow with a list of goals.  
  
  
September 1  
  
Last night we all got sorted into dormitories. I think they knew that Grabo  
  
and Marino were my friends, cause I'm in a dormitory with only them. We now have  
  
to eat together, take classes together (excepting options). I also leanred something  
  
else. It's why father thinks Durmstrang is so much better than Hogwarts. It's  
  
because Durmstrang, is well... a dark arts school. I think the headmaster  
  
wants keep that away from the school board.   
  
I can't go through with this! Dark Arts are wrong! I don't care what my  
  
father says! Well, actually, I do. I'd get thrashed every time I saw him if I  
  
disobey him. Maybe I'll just send him an owl with a letter. It's possible  
  
that maybe he didn't know that this was a dark arts school. I hope. I've  
  
made up my mind. If father wanted me to come here, I'll stay. I'll never  
  
complain or grouse. And I'll be the best ruddy student there is. Maybe.  
  
Come to think of it, that's goal number one.  
  
I was racking my brain all last night to figure out what goals I   
  
could make. Other than the one above, I could only think of one. That's  
  
quidditch. I figured that since I don't get motion sick, quidditch would be a  
  
good idea. I heard all about quidditch from Marino last night. He said the most  
  
important job goes to the seeker. And that's what I'm going to be! Grabo said I  
  
also have the perfect build. That settles it. I WILL be seeker on a school team.  
  
Hey- it's something to take my mind off all the darks arts stuff.  
  
  
  
September 4  
  
I got a letter back from father this morning. He says he had hoped I would  
  
have found out later, after I realised how much fun it was. Bah! But father said  
  
I have to stay. He also says that it will be best for me. Well, if that's what he  
  
wants, I'll do it. Like I said- I'm going to be the best student! I still wish I  
  
had gone to Hogwarts. Sadly- there's no choice for me. At least I have Grabo and   
  
Marino.  
  
My classes today didn't seem as bad as I thought they would be. The worst  
  
thing we learned was how to brew an achey-muscle potion. Though, in Transfiguration  
  
we did learn how to turn someone into a ferret. That may not sound so bad, but I'm  
  
pretty sure turning someone into something that disables their powers or abilities  
  
is illegal. Well- thank the Magic Arts we didn't learn any detah spells. Though  
  
I'm not sure that I'm completely out of the clear. It could be next lesson.  
  
I know I promised I wouldn't complain, but I will. Only to you, my diary.  
  
I really hate this whole dark-arts atomospere. I don't care about my geneology or  
  
how far back my ancestors were dark- I AM NOT EVIL! I do not wish to hurt (or kill)  
  
people. I want to stop this madness, right now! But how? Will I have to endure  
  
all this darkness? Will it turn me into some evil wizard who tries to take over the  
  
world? I can't go through this. What possible good can come from all this? Maybe  
  
I'm wrong. I'll just wait it out.   
  
I'm going to stop writing now. Marino is right here by my bed telling me  
  
to come to try out for quidditch. I have to do that! I'm going to try my best out  
  
there. I hope to write back to you a quidditch player!  
  
  
  
September 5  
  
No- I am not a quidditch player. Yet. Apparently the flying coach does not  
  
want to pick yet. I have to go back tonight if I'm really serious, which I am. And I   
  
will try my best again. Seeker is the only position open- and there are about 20  
  
people trying out! But I will not be discouraged. I WILL be seeker, even if it kills  
  
me. Though, I don't think the coach thinks I'll be very good. He looked at me  
  
in a really weird way. I think that in his mind, I'm already out. At least I  
  
have the perfect build.  
  
Let me tell you a bit about quidditch. Not the rules- you can find those   
  
anywhere. I want to talk about what we have here at Durmstrang. Our brooms are called  
  
the Nimbus 1000's. Apparently they're the best broom avaliable for open market.  
  
The quidditch pitch is humongous! I can't believe how big it is. And Drumstrang  
  
has turned out great, all-Bulgarian quidditch players! Just recently, a former  
  
student, Bela Ivanova, got onto the Bulgarian World Team! But quidditch isn't all  
  
good. We... er, that is, the team.... er... are, um, well, we're encouraged to  
  
cheat. Inconspicuosly. I can't think of anything so low! Well, I actually can.  
  
But enough about that.  
  
Just this year we got a new headmaster. His name is Prof. Karakoff. He  
  
is so freaky! All the time he has a scowl on his face! When he doesn't, he looks  
  
scared like he's going to meet some old enemy around the corner. That's what you get   
  
for being evil! And his goatee! Honestly! He greases it all the time! And don't   
  
shake his hand, because he strokes his beard with it all the time. You should she  
  
the state of his beard when he's eating. But now I've got to go. Grabo and Marino  
  
keep pestering me to go practice quidditch for tonight's "exam". I suppose they  
  
have the right idea. Tommorow I'll write back telling all the news, and how my  
  
classes are going. Evil stinks!  
  
  
Septebmer 6  
  
By the Magic Arts! I'm the seeker. The coach didn't hate me- he thought  
  
I was one of the best-ever seekers! I don't quite remember how it happened. I   
  
just hopped on my broom and flew. It seemed so easy. I can't really remember what  
  
happened. The most I can remember is that I flew up, caught the snitch with great  
  
ease, and flew back down. It was such an exhilarating feeling! I swear, those  
  
brooms can read your thoughts! I'm gonna love this. Except for the cheating part.  
  
Classes are going okay for me. But only okay. That's because I was told  
  
by the Curses master that we learn the dark-arts only for self-defense. That sort of  
  
eased my breath. But I still wish I could believe all of that. Contrary to what you  
  
might think, I'm great at all this! In Potions, I was the only person able to brew  
  
up a complicated Entrapment Draught. And in Tranfiguration, I was actually able to  
  
change a tortoise into a rock with spindly legs! If only those legs weren't there!  
  
I'm also one of the top students IN THE SCHOOL at divination. I think it's because  
  
I am naturally better at doing everything, but it only truly shows in divination  
  
because I'm not trying to hold back. Like I would if it was dark arts. Divination  
  
is the only non-dark arts class. How could it be dark-arts? The future is the   
  
future! To show my full "talent" in other subjects, I should concentrate on  
  
the fact that I'm only learning the dark arts for self-defense. I'll try, no,  
  
I will believe that! And I will be top student! I still believe that the dark-  
  
arts is bad, though. But this is self-denfense.  
  
  
Grabo and Marino finally 'got me out of my shell". They introduced me  
  
to some other students, mainly the quidditch players. Our beater and captain,  
  
Werin Gostafe, is so friendly. He says I have real talent as a quidditch player.  
  
He told me that you don't HAVE to cheat, even though everyone else does. And he also  
  
told me that we play against local teams for practice. This is going to be better than  
  
I thought. I have to go practice now, if I want to be a great seeker. I'll write back  
  
in about two days when our "Introduction Game" against some local team takes place.   
  
Even though it's the so soon in the year, the coach still want me to get familiar with  
  
the game, and wants the other to get back in shape. I hope this local team doesn't cheat,  
  
because I will not.  
  
  
September 10  
  
I know, I know. I promised to write back two days ago. But I couldn't. Why?  
  
Because this local team does cheat, just like the Durmstrang teams! Their beater hit a  
  
bludger at my leg. It was fairly off-aim, though, so it only hit my ankle. But that was  
  
enough to keep me in the infirmary for a day or two. Some of the bone was actually   
  
poking right through the skin. And I have a permanent disability. The bludger dislocated  
  
some bones FOR GOOD, so now I'm a duck-footed. Bah! Grabo has to help me around to   
  
classes sometimes. Of all the rotten luck. Anyway, I didn't write two days ago because I  
  
was in the infirmary.  
  
Classes are almost the same as before! Only better! I can do practically   
  
anything the first time! This is great. Curses class is my worst subject- even though   
  
I'm doing great! Maybe I'm just not cut out for the curses. But I was still able to  
  
hex a Marino's leg into a stick of wood. This "dark-arts for self-defense" thing is   
  
starting to make sense! My History of the Dark Arts teacher has been telling us about  
  
all these times when wizards used the dark-arts only to ward off muggles. The whole self-  
  
defense topic might actually be true!  
  
Got an owl from mother. It was a general well-wishing card. She sent along some  
  
fizzing whizbees. I can always count on mother! My father had scrawled an tiny note on the  
  
bottom- not very sincere. Father probably still thinks I hate Durmstrang. I've got to   
  
tell him something to get him "off my case", as Marino says.  
  
Look, I can't write so often anymore. I have to keep up with quidditch, okay? I  
  
will write once a week from now on- no more! I can't! Quidditch skills can go rusty in a  
  
very short amount of time. In that weekly entry I will  
  
fill you in on quidditch, classes, and whatever else happened that week. Write to you on  
  
the seventeeth!  
  
  
  
Septmeber 17  
  
Classes are great! I can see exactly how the dark-arts are meant to be used! It's  
  
true that they're only for self-defense. That makes sense, right? I hope so. I don't want   
  
to be a dark wizard. I just need to protect myself. And that's all I'm doing, okay? Don't  
  
gte me wrong- I'm still the same old "good-lover". But I think Grabo is taking things a bit   
  
too seriously. He thinks that th dark-arts are supposed to be a lifestyle! Hasn't anyone  
  
told him about the self-defense thing? Maybe they have. But Grabo's not going to listen  
  
anyway. I'm worried. I might have to stop being his friend if he slips any deeper into the  
  
dark arts! He's all wrong about this, right? Yes, he is! And I am hereby NOT his friend  
  
until he gets his mind in order!  
  
I am one of the top students in Durmstrang. And in the first month of my schooling,  
  
for Magic's sake! Did I have it in me all along, or am I just trying hard? Well, not that   
  
it matters. The thing that matters is that I am having a great time here. Here are a few  
  
highlights from some of my main classes:  
  
Potions: I recently got an award and a prize of a skilled wizards potion kit for my   
  
excellent work! The Potions master told me that I'm at a 7th year level! Isn't this great?  
  
Recent potions include: Choking salve, Fire serum, and a sort of "brainwash" brew.  
  
  
  
Tranfiguration: This is fairly hard. But I can do it pretty well. I'm the top of my grade,  
  
but I don't have the skill of a seventh year (darn!). For the past week we've been reading   
  
about the Cera-Bellum Incantation. You can use it to tranfigure the brain into a state of  
  
mid where you can control it. And today we actually got to do it! I used it on Grabo.  
  
But for practice only. I got the incantation right on the first time- but it's not strong  
  
enough to do too much. But what we learned in Curses is strong.  
  
  
  
Curses: Like I said before, this is my lowest subject. I'm positive that it's because I'm  
  
not "made" for cursing. Only self-defense. Anyway, we were learning some Curse called the  
  
Imperius curse. I got a really bad feeling about it. It's a powerful mind control spell.  
  
But I might need it for self-defense. For the last 4 days we've been told to just try to see  
  
if we can do it. I was only able to succeed in doing it yesterday.  
  
  
  
Divination: Everything's great! I'm taking the second year work right now. The Divination  
  
master thought I should be able to do that! I'm learning about smoke-fortelling right now.  
  
  
  
History of the Dark Arts: Goblin rebellions can be so riveting! I was impressed how a   
  
wizard named Niloc controlled some stampeding nundos. All this info is so amazing!  
  
  
  
  
Creature Knowledge: Um, we really haven't started this yet. But I was told we will in a few  
  
days.  
  
  
  
Quidditch is even better than classes! I can control that broom like, well, I don't  
  
know. Werin is helping me with a move called the Wronksi Feint. Normally, players can't do  
  
this move until they've had several years of intense training. Werin says I have a knack for  
  
quidditch. My record time for catching the snitch is six seconds. Amazing!  
  
  
September 24  
  
This is not good. Not good. Really bad. Really evil. What, you might ask? Well,  
  
Marino is now a Grabo. Well, a Marino, actually. Both Marino and Grabo are becoming, just,  
  
well, evil. They give no thought to performing painful curses on their closest friends.   
  
How can this be happening. They seem not to know that we only use the dark-arts for self-  
  
defese only. They think that we're supposed to use this daily! As a lifestyle! Are they  
  
right? Was I lied to? Does Durmstrang really teach the dark-arts to be used on an  
  
every day basis? I can't be true! Can it? No, it is not true! Why would someone  
  
tell me a lie.  
  
I've made up my mind. Just like in quidditch (where I won't cheat), I will not use  
  
the dark-arts as anything but self-defense. They can't make me.  
  
Classes are going exactly the same as the last couple of weeks ago. We're learning  
  
new spells, but I'm at the same level and stuff. So I won't give you some long explanaion  
  
about how I'm doing, like in my last entry. I'll just tell you some of the things we'll be   
  
doing (And really, I don't expect my levels will change).   
  
So, to start off, let me talk about my new Creatures Knowledge class. I know I  
  
just barely said that I would give a long explanation, but this is a new class. I have to.  
  
Anyway, this new class is going great. I can control animals like I can a broom. The   
  
Creatures Knowledge class at Durmstrang are a bit more dangerous than the ones at other   
  
schools. That's why I like it. I once read about a girl named Daine in a book. She could  
  
think what the animals are thinking. I'm quite like her. When I was with the Jarveys  
  
last week, I could actually hear their jumbled thoughts.  
  
Quidditch, ah, quidditch! How do I love thee? Let me count the ways. You  
  
let the wind rush through my hair. You give me exhilarating feelings of power. And you  
  
give me something to do. I swear by Magic, if I didn't have quidditch, I would crumble.  
  
I'm doing even better at quidditch now. And I've got almost all 940 rules down pat.  
  
I still will not cheat. We played against a local team 3 days ago. I didn't cheat,  
  
and I won! Well, I should say my team won. It was 160-0! A goal was scored by one  
  
of the chasers within the first 30 seconds of the game. Before 5 minute were up, I had  
  
caught the snitch. The other seeker didn't have a chance! To celebrate, our team used  
  
floo powder to go to Hogsmeade. We all got cockroach clusters! For the main part,  
  
I am loving quidditch.  
  
  
October 1  
  
First October entry! I have to fill you in on all the things I've been doing  
  
in classes the last couple of weeks. In Transfiguration, we're learning a really  
  
complicated spell that transfigures the air around a person to force them into certain  
  
positions. Before that, we were learning how to Transfigure whole people! I was   
  
succesful in turning both Grabo and Marino into turtles. But don't get me wrong!  
  
I didn't do it to them for revenge. It was for practice- I got partnered with them.  
  
Potions is going just fine! But the lesson I dreaded came- the death potions. I  
  
guess you have to know it. Thank Magic that the lessons only lasted for a few days.  
  
Today we started our reading portion of potions. We read about a couple a wizards  
  
who made Transfiguration potions (?). The Potions master says that after we read  
  
about a potion, we get to make it. This should be fun!  
  
Curses- still not doing as well. Recent curses are the Cruciatus curse and  
  
Morsnatam Curse. The Cruciatus curse is pain. I got a bad feeling about this one,  
  
even though we made pain potions is Potions. For some reason this curse seems so much  
  
worse. The Morsnatam Curse knocks the wind out of someone.  
  
Creatures Knowledge is my favorutie thing, other than quidditch. I can "be one"  
  
with the creatures. I know what they want, and what they think of me. When you really   
  
get to know them, even wigned horses can be loyal. We had a lesson on proper feeding of  
  
animals at the beggining of the week. Just after this we had YET ANOTHER, dark-artsish  
  
thing! Mind control for animals! I know that the creatures do not like it. I try to   
  
avoid doing it as much as possible, but I just might need to do it someday- I guess.  
  
I have reached the peak of my quidditch skills! I can fly that broom better than  
  
a hippogriff can fly itslef. I can fly higher than an other player. I can catch that snitch  
  
in only 2 seconds in practice. And best of all- I can do the Wronski Feint! Sure,  
  
I can do all these other moves, but the Wronksi Feint! I can't believe it myself.  
  
  
October 8  
  
I recieved an owl from father and mother just after I finshed writing yesterday.  
  
It has the usual- candy (chocolate frogs, yum!), little notes, the whole "caring" thing  
  
to it. Father sent a long note with his thanks to me for accepting the dark-arts. He  
  
included a gift- a green and red ring set with rubies and emeralds. It's supposed  
  
to increase my personal "non-wand" power. I hope it does! Just think- I could get better   
  
in quidditch! Actually, I don't think I could.  
  
Classes haven't changed much, just like before. Almost! I had such an exciting  
  
experience in Creatures Knowledge! I can talk to the beasts! Not just with my mind,  
  
like before. Now I can actually understand their language! Is this normal? Can other   
  
people do this? I heard that some people can talk to snakes. Anyway, I told Werin about  
  
it. He thinks it's because of the ring. His family comes from a long line of talisman-  
  
sellers, so he can identify magical object's porperties in a glance. Well, not really.  
  
I even told Marino and Grabo. But Grabo woudln't listen. He said that any "wash-away"  
  
like me couldn't talk to a beast if I was one. But Marino but pretty interested. He  
  
actually asked for em to teach him. I didn't that was possible, so I said no. Werin didn't  
  
think it was possible either.  
  
Um.... Let's see. In divination I got up to learning at an "amlost grade three"  
  
level. I'm really happy. A boy from the fourth year actually asked me to tell him what his   
  
birthday present would be. I didn't, though. As a rule, for me anyway, I don't spoil  
  
good suprises. Tea leaves is what I'm learning now. Oh, and in Potions, we did end up  
  
making Tranfiguratin Potions. It was fun. What it does is Tranfigure someone only  
  
at a set time.  
  
I'm having jumbled, mixed, weird thoughts right now. Especially about quidditch.  
  
But also about this whole dark-arts for self defense thing. First about quidditch. It's  
  
great! But I think I've sort of reached the peak. What else is there? Wait! I just got   
  
an idea! Er.. never mind, that won't work. I guess I've just got to try improving  
  
even more. Can I do that? I hope. 'Cause I can't deal with that and the dark-arts thing  
  
at the same time. Until just a few minutes ago, I was okay with the whole dark-arts for  
  
self-defense thing. Well, I actually still am. I'm just wondering (yet again) if  
  
maybe they don't intend for it to be only self-defense stuff. Do they want me to  
  
be evil? I know I asked this question before, but I need a suitable answer. I  
  
guess I'll just have to stick with "Maybe they're trying to teach me evil but they  
  
can't make me that way". I guess.  
  
Oh yeah, I just thought I'd tell you about something. I was reading for just  
  
the heck of it earlier. I came across a book about the Tr-wizard tournament. Three  
  
students from each Durmstrang, Hogwarts, and some school called Beuxbatons get together.  
  
Then the three compete in challenges against each other to win 1000 galleons. Sadly,  
  
it won't happen again in my lifetime- I think. The ministry "shut it down" 'cause of a  
  
high death-toll. I wish I could compete in it.  
  
I found a copy of the Daily Prophet lying just outside my dormitory. Guess what the  
  
front page was about? Hogwarts. What about Hogwarts? How great it is. I really want to go  
  
there, especially now that I've read that article. And can you believe it? Howgarts has  
  
the top students and grades in all of Europe. I still wish I had gone there. However,I  
  
was sent to Durmstrang so I will stay at Durmstrang.  
  
  
  
October 16  
  
Okay, so I'm writing a day late. Does it really matter? Anyway, I've been  
  
really practicing quidditch. Luckily for me, I found a book of advanced quidditch moves  
  
in the library! I din't think I've been so happy since I found out I was on the quidditch  
  
team. I've been practicing really hard. There are over 5000 moves, so I don't think  
  
I'll ever run out of quidditch moves again! One of the moves is the sloth grip  
  
roll. It allows me to keep away from a bludger. The book is called Quidditch Moves  
  
Through the Ages. It is one of the best books written. It was written by Kenilworthy Whisp.  
  
The facts are so amazing! I might never put it down! Werin suggested that I read it.  
  
Er... okay. I have something to tell you. Sure, lots of things have happened  
  
in classes, like this new potion called the Sariusgh Draught, but I don't want to talk  
  
about classes. In fact, I'm not going to talk about classes in this whole entry.   
  
Because I have something more important to tell you. It's about Prof. Karakoff. He's  
  
being doing some weird things. For one, every night he sneaks (at least he thinks that)  
  
away from the school. And he always goes to the forest. Strange. He also likes to  
  
commande people with a great sense of bossiness. But when he thinks no one is around, he  
  
acts more cautious than he ever acted. Strange, isn't it? But even stranger is that he  
  
seems to take a liking to me. He keeps pounding me with questions. And offering  
  
me wine. What is with him and wine?  
  
  
(Rest of entry is in new chapter. Why? Not enough disk space here). 


	2. The First Term: Continuation. NOTICE- C...

********************  
  
A/N: Um... for those of you who didn't read the first chapter,  
  
this is actually a continuation of a previous entry. If it   
  
becomes too confusing, go back and read the first chapter.  
  
********************  
  
  
  
Werin took me around to meet some new friends. It was  
  
kind of hard, though, because other than quidditch players, he  
  
didn't know anyone who was close to my age. But I met Boris,  
  
a great quidditch fan. I think he has a bit of a weird name,but  
  
he said his parents name him after Boris Levadafska. Anyway,  
  
Boris came and watched my quidditch practice.  
  
  
  
October 23  
  
Werin, Boris, and I went a confectionary somwhere in  
  
Drabotog (a wizarding village). We bought sundaes, fizzing  
  
whizbees, and my all-time favourite, cockroach clusters! It  
  
was so much fun. I talked to Boris, and thank Magic he knows  
  
that the dark-arts are only for self-defense (Right?). After  
  
that, we got our brooms (Boris has an ancient Tinderblast).  
  
We flew the afternoon away. I haven't had so much fun since  
  
I was hit by some giddy-ing charm.  
  
I got two letters from my parents this last week.  
  
Really, It was one from my father and one from my mother. My  
  
mother sent the usual goodies. But my father sent me something  
  
amazing! Apparently, he told a quidditch team about my skill.  
  
I am now on the Rustenhilde Runners. If only it was the   
  
Bulgarian national team! Too bad about the time, though.   
  
Because of Bulgarian restrictions, I can't play on the team   
  
until I'm twleve. Blast all regulations! I guess I'll just   
  
have to wait. Grrrrrrrr. Oh yeah. My mother gave me something  
  
else with her letter. An osprey! That's a sort of eagle-owl.  
  
Now I don't have to borrow the school's!  
  
I thought I'd fill you in on some of the things I've  
  
been doing in my classes. Well, I only want to tell about three  
  
classes- History of the Dark Arts, Potions, and Transfiguration.  
  
In History of Dark Arts, we learned about a whole bunch of   
  
former Durmstrang students. A lot of them went to work in the  
  
Ministry. But for some reason which the professor wouldn't  
  
tell me, many of them went to Azkaban. Strange, huh? Maybe   
  
ignorance is bliss. Just maybe. In Potions, we're reading   
  
about potions that makes body parts brittle. It's a long read,  
  
so we won't be making any of the potions for a couple of days.  
  
In Transfiguration, we're learning the transfiguration of  
  
harmless beast to harmful ones. Oh yeah- I'm still at my same  
  
(high, he he) levels.  
  
I read another book. That's become quite a habit with  
  
me. I have this amazing fascination with learning new things.  
  
It's wonderful. This new book is called "Descended". It's   
  
about new spells that people have made. Forget the funny name.  
  
Its the essence of the book that counts. What I like most about  
  
the book is that it refers to Hogwarts alot. I wish I could  
  
go there. But if I did go, my father would probably take me off  
  
the quidditch team. Oh, well.  
  
  
  
October 30  
  
Quidditch is great. Especially with Boris cheering me  
  
on. I have recently mastered a move called the Granoskre   
  
Grounder. It includes a flip around a bludger (to get away from  
  
it) and then flying down to the ground to catch a snitch. It's  
  
amazing how smooth it can be. Werin thinks this is astoudingly  
  
useful. He wants me to use it in my next game. But I want to  
  
keep it secret for a bit longer.   
  
Hallowe'en's tommorow! This is a big celebration for   
  
Durmstrang. There's eerie music drifting through the school.  
  
And some of the teachers set magical surprises all around.  
  
Like a bat that swoops down when you step through a certain   
  
door.  
  
I really don't have anything else to say. Everything's  
  
basically the same. But it's all fun.  
  
  
  
November 6  
  
Hallowe'en was a blast! The feast was excellent. And   
  
after, there was a Hallowe'en dance. I had so much fun. Even  
  
Prof. Karakoff was smiling all the way through. I danced with  
  
a couple a girls, and ones name is Christova. She is so pretty.  
  
Luckily, she is Boris' friends! A great excuse to hang around  
  
her.  
  
I talked to her, Boris, and Werin. We have decided we all  
  
want to do something significant. But "to-a-trickster" significant  
  
kind of thing. Boris suggested we make a pointer or compass of some  
  
kind. I really don't think that's original enough. While Boris  
  
and I were debating, Werin and Christova put their heads together.  
  
They presented their magnificent idea. They suggested we form a sort  
  
of "band" or group. We could call each other the Daring Durmstrangs.  
  
Christova says she has an invisibility cloak. Every so often we would  
  
go out at night and pull pranks. I think this is a great idea, except  
  
for the name.  
  
At midnight, a surprise "Hallowe'en Quidditch Festival" was   
  
announced. The students were going to play against the teachers. At  
  
first the teachers were winning, but we pulled ahead quick. When I   
  
caught the snitch, the students won 190 to 70. I had so much fun  
  
in that game. But the best part came after, when Boris, Werin, and  
  
Christova got many other students to perform some cheer that Christova  
  
made up. By Magic, she's talented! One of the teacher performed a  
  
tricky little charm that made candy pour over the quidditch pit.   
  
I'm sorry, but I can't talk about my classes. The truth is   
  
I haven't been lsitening to the teachers. I'm trying to think up  
  
a sutiable name and tricks for the trickter's group that I'm forming  
  
with Werin, Christova, and Boris. I came up with the name "The Queer  
  
Quad", but I think that sounds worse than "Daring Durmstrangs". And  
  
I couldn't figure out any good pranks. Oh, well. I guess I neglected  
  
my studies in vain. I'll have to catch up on the notes from Boris.  
  
On All Saint's Day, I got a late Hallowe'en package from  
  
father. He included chocolate frogs, fizzing whizzbees, and a muggle  
  
sweet called a gumball. Unfortunately, I got no cockroach clusters.  
  
Draat the luck. Anyway, I've got to go plan with Boris and Christova  
  
about the tricksters group. Werin can't join us because he's busy  
  
explaining some quidditch rules to one of the more senile teachers.  
  
Bye!  
  
  
  
November 13  
  
We finally thought up our name! It's the trickster tramps. Werin  
  
really likes it. Our first trick is going to be setting off dungbombs in  
  
the Tranfiguration classroom! We're going to sneak into it at midnight  
  
sometime next week. I'll keep you informed on what happens!  
  
We played another quidditch game against another local team. The  
  
scores were close, but we won. The score was 240 to 270. They sure were  
  
good. Werin thinks we just weren't palying up to our usual standard.  
  
Bah! I think that team is just good. However, because he's the captain,  
  
we no have doble the quidditch practices. But I don't care. It's fun.  
  
Speaking of fun, I learned how to jump off my broom, and swing around it  
  
on one hand. It's not much of a move, but it lets off joy. Christova  
  
has started joining Boris to watch our practices. Thank Magic!  
  
In class we've been reviewing for our near-by end of term tests.  
  
Basically, were learning everything we already have all over again. We're  
  
also learning a few new things that I wouldn't even use in self-defense.  
  
The tests are only a week away! But I don't need to worry too much.   
  
I know almost everthing off by heart, especially the divinations stuff.  
  
By the way, I'm at Divination grade 3.5! Hooray! But I guess I've got  
  
to study. The week after next is end-of-term holiday. I'm probably   
  
going to be having too much fun during that time, so the next entry  
  
after next week's will be in term two!  
  
No letters have come recently. I hope that means I'll get  
  
something big soon! I'm going to go with Boris, Werin, and Christova  
  
to fly now.   
  
  
  
November 20  
  
Just a short entry today! That's because I only have one thing to  
  
tell you. I would tell you about how the tests go, but they're tommorow!  
  
Last night Christova and I set off the dunbombs while Boris and Werin kept  
  
watch! It was great fun! We're probably going to pull another trick  
  
over the end-of-term holiday. I hope so, at least! That's all! I write  
  
again in December, in term two!  
  
  
  
*********************  
  
A/N: Guess What? It's the end of a term! Do you know what that means?  
  
New chapter, it does!  
  
********************* 


End file.
